The Guardian
by OneShotMasta
Summary: Being stuck in a casino for seventy years, you'd think you'd meet alot of people... wrong! You'd actually meet one or two ghosts, as Bianca di Angelo finds out.


**So this was stuck in my head for a while, and warning I think this sorta sucks, so I probably will come back and edit it later. I know I left some plot holes, so sorry.**

**As always don't like, DON'T FREAKING READ!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked I was a girl—wait… yeah I'm a girl, which means I do not own either PJO or Naruto.**

* * *

**Guardian**

* * *

"No fair Bianca that's cheating!"

The girl snorted, her baseball cap pulled to the side so she had a better view of the screen, but honestly she didn't even need to really see to beat her brother. "No it's not, you just have no skill Nico!"

"S-Shut u—" Nico set his foot on the right pad multiple times, wincing as the words 'Miss' appeared on the screen. "Ahh shi—oot!" he groaned, pouting as his score appeared next to his sister's. "God, why am I so bad at these games?" he growled, glaring at the girl's four stars.

"Not everyone is good at the same thing, Nic." Bianca smirked, ruffling her younger brother's hair. "You beat me all the time at those card games."

"Yeah, but that's different." The black haired boy mumbled dishearteningly. "That's more luck than anything…"

Bianca sighed scanning her chocolate brown gaze around the game room—if you could call it that—of the casino. "… You know what, why don't you go play one of those zombie games you love so much."

"R-Really!?" The young boy exclaimed, grinning enthusiastically. "You're the best Bianca!" Nico squealed as he raced towards his favorite game, grabbing the gun and posing it dramatically in his hands. "Commanda Nico is readae fo some actionnn!"

Bianca rolled her eyes at her brother's excitement, she was glad everyone else around them was too engrossed (as usual) in their own games to notice them.

By the time the girl had reached her brother's game the boy was already shooting the zombie's heads, blood splattered over the screen and pixelated floor making her nose wrinkle slightly in distaste. She could never understand why exactly boys—and some girls—found this game, or any gun games for that matter, entertaining.

Sure, she herself wasn't a girly girl, or even necessarily close to being girly, but she just couldn't understand the… interest in these arcade games, something she tried to teach Nico, but to no avail as you can see.

The young girl shifted to the side, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling and rising, and not a second later did she discreetly shoot a glance over her shoulder.

Yep, the blonde guy was back.

Bianca looked back at the screen trying to play it cool, maybe he was lost. Maybe he was mistaking her for someone else… for the hundredth time this week.

"Oh heck yes!" Nico shouted snapping her out of her daze as the screen went into a cut scene, which the boy had never progressed to before. "It only took me ten tries." Nico laughed, spinning the gun in his hand, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Boys." Bianca muttered, and speaking of which…

She peered once more over her shoulder, and yep, the blonde was still staring at her.

The brunette glanced back at Nico and seeing he was still fixated on the game, she said, "I'll be back in a minute ok."

"Kay." Her brother said as he once again aiming his plastic gun at the screen.

Slowly Bianca moved towards the mystery teen, as she got closer she noticed his expression changed from worried, to surprised, and then to… curious?

When Bianca was a foot away from the man, she slowly brought her eyes up to his, taking in his oddity of an orange and black striped jumpsuit along with his gravity-defying sunny blonde hair. Across both cheeks were three parallel scars, making him look a bit like a cat, and the way his cerulean blue eyes reflected to the light only added to that image.

"Who are you?" Bianca questioned, deciding against beating around the bush.

The young man tilted his head, his eyes although never left hers, looking at her intently. "You… You can see me?" He questioned, voice cracking slightly from underuse.

"No I'm just talking to air." Bianca stated dryly raising her brow at the young man. "Of course I can see you!"

The blonde blinked once, twice, before a small smile elevated on his face. "Wow, so you really can…" He trailed off thoughtfully. "Are you d—" he stopped himself, lips moving downward in a thoughtful frown.

Bianca watched as the teenager hesitantly reached forward, her eyes widening when his hands slipped through hers—as in literally went right through hers.

"So you're alive." The blonde murmured voice calm even as the young girl in front of him began to panic.

"W—Wha—What?' The girl squeaked looking up at the young man, her eyes the size of dinner plates. "W-What are you?" She stuttered. "A-Are y-you a ghost!?"

She saw pain flash through the man's eyes, before they fore took a slightly cold look. "You could say that." He muttered, and Bianca almost immediately regretted her words.

"Hey look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound rude." Dead or not he didn't seem like a bad guy, and she didn't have any friends at this hotel, and the lawyer didn't say how long she'd have to stay so she might as well… "My name is Bianca di Angelo, what's yours?"

His cerulean eyes shot up to hers in surprise, she saw... recognition flash in his eyes, before disappearing as quickly as it came.

His mouth twitched upwards obviously happy with her attempt to make small talk. "Naruto… I, uh." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I really don't remember my last name anymore; it's been so long…" He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of some of the raspyness.

"Oh."

An awkward silence hung over the pair for a moment, before the slightly older looking boy spoke again, his cerulean blue eyes reflecting only cautious curiosity. "You know, not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but you're taking being able to see dead people very well, normally people freak out a bit."

"I've had weirder things happen." Bianca shrugged off handily. "Have you met another person who could see you?"

"Ahh, yes, most of them are sons or daughters of Ha—ahh, a special person who allows them to see the dead… as for people not of his heritage, they have a bit harder time, I'm a—not to sound big-headed or anything—a pretty important and old spirit."

"Old," Bianca tilted her head questioningly. "No offense, or anything but you don't look much older than me."

The blonde smiled kindly, "No offense taken, it's a compliment actually. I look this way because we spirits, and ghosts don't really age. The only big exception I can think of is if you're an infant when you died, then you'd grow into what you'd think is an ideal age to stop at."

"So how old are you really?"

The young man frowned, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "I… I honestly don't know, if you've been wandering around this world long enough you forget things, y'know…" he trailed off eyes clouding in forgotten memories.

"So uhh..." Bianca cleared her throat nervously. "Why are you uh, here if you're so important?"

"I…" he hesitated before speaking again. "I felt a great power coming from this casino—greater than normal anyways—and decided to investigate." He met her gaze levelly, and her eyes widened in realization.

"Me?"

"And you're brother." The whiskered blonde confirmed. "I'm surprised actually that your scent hasn't attracted more—wait." His eyes narrowed. "You don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

Naruto's eyes continued to narrow further; he seemed to contemplate something before he spoke again. "Never… mind, just pretend I never said anything." He bowed to the girl then. "It was a pleasure meeting you Bianca, you wouldn't believe how good it feels to talk to someone alive again, but I must be off… stay safe." And with that Bianca watched as the blonde faded away, leaving no trace behind, as if… he was—which he was—a ghost.

Xx

Since that day or night (it was hard to tell in the casino) Bianca would see the blonde once in a while, he'd disappear for an hour or so and then come back into the casino looking weary. They'd chat for a bit, usually the conversations were one-sided though, with her being more of a psychiatrist to the blonde than anything.

Apparently his position in the 'Afterlife' as he called it, put him under a lot of pressure, his boss only adding to it as he was supposed to be and quote, 'The nicest douchebag, a guy could ever meet'… in other words not a bad guy, yet not exactly a good one either.

"What's it like being dead?"

Naruto looked up from the television, his face revealing his surprise at her question.

"Sorry, that was—"

"No, no it's a fair question." The blonde reassured, crossing his right leg over his left thoughtfully. "Well, it's… lonely you could say. I mean, rarely anyone can see you let alone talk to you. Most of the wandering dead actually lose their ability to speak after a few hundreds of years."

"I see… do you wish you weren't… you know…"

"Dead?" Naruto laughed. "Of course, but if I wasn't I wouldn't have met you Bianca-chan." He stood up then, arms extending behind his back in a stretch. "Ahh, well it was good talking to you, but I need to—"

"Wait."

"Hmm?" Naruto watched as a range of emotions washed through the Daughter of Hades' face, her hands were clasped together nervously, and she refused to meet his eyes when she spoke again.

"Can… Can you stay for a little longer, just till I go to sleep?"

She raised her head then, and the blonde met her hopeful eyes, his hesitation obvious, but finally his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Alright."

_I'm sure Hades won't mind, I mean I am watching over his daughter after all… _He followed the girl into her room, watching as she slowly settled in. _And besides, these yearly reports aren't that important right?_

As it turned out Naruto didn't leave until the next day (or month depends on how you look at it) so he could give Bianca a proper good bye in the 'morning'.

Xx

"Are you Bianca and Nico di Angelo?" The young girl turned meeting the sun glassed covered eyes of a woman dressed in a black business suite.

"Y-Yes."

"My name is Alice, I'm one of your father's lawyers I was sent here to bring you back home." The woman flashed her business card, proving her claims with their fathers 'businesses' name labeled at the bottom. She then grabbed both children by the wrists, rather forcefully pulling them towards the entrance of the casino. "Now come along now."

"W-Wai—" Bianca looked over the woman's shoulder, her eyes meeting a familiar blue. "N-N—hel—"

She stopped when the young man held up his hand, and gestured towards the lawyer, before giving the girl a lazy thumbs up.

"_It's ok, she's safe."_ Was the unspoken message he sent her, and Bianca nodded unsurely.

"_Will I see you again?"_

Naruto shot her a smile, _"Of course."_

Xx

Artemis closed her eyes as her lieutenant and newest recruit left her tent, already feeling the exhaustion that this particular hunt would bring.

"… You can come out now Naruto, I know you're there."

The space in front of her wavered slightly, before the flickering form of the ex-shinobi appeared a small smile on his whiskered face. "Hello Lady Artemis." The man said, bowing his head slightly in greeting as the said Goddess opened her silvery-yellow eyes to meet his. "I haven't seen you for long time."

"Yes, to short of a time if you ask me."

"Ahh, you're still not mad at me are you?" Naruto smiled teasingly. "It was an accident."

Artemis glared at the spirit, a tick mark appearing on her forehead. "Making a bunch of orange dye stain my clothes, isn't an accident boy, now let's cut to the chase, what are you doing following the girl?"

"Boy? May I remind you I'm older than you—and don't deny it!" Naruto continued on, ignoring the Goddess' scowl. "As to why I'm following her… you've felt her power—her hair, eyes, and skin also gives it away. Her father simply wishes to make sure she's protected, I can tell you he won't appreciate you recruiting her, he wanted her to be the one of the prophecy… but I'm glad you did." The blonde then added grimly. "I don't want the weight of the world resting on that girl's shoulders."

"… Listen Naruto, I respect you, and I will not stop you if you wish to watch over my huntress." Artemis said, "But I have to ask to not make your presence known to anyone else, my other hunters won't be pleased to know a man's spirit is watching over one of their own."

"Of course." Naruto assured, "Dead or not I'm pretty sure they'll find a way to kick my ass."

Xx

"Nico…"

The sleeping bag stirred slightly, before going still once again.

"Nico, wake up."

"Hmm, Bianca five more minu—"

"Wake up." The boy shot up then, eyes wide in fright and shock.

"Nico you ok man?" A boy from the bunk beds said, his blue eyes heavy with sleep.

"Y-Yeah sorry I just… I'm going to use the bathroom."

"Want me to take you?"

"No thanks, Travis I think I know where it is." The young boy got up, and slowly made his way towards the door.

"Nico…"

The Son of Hades closed the cabin door behind him with an inaudible thud, eyes scanning around the empty camp.

"W-Who's there?"

"Artemis' cabin go there now."

"Who are y—"

"Hurry boy, no time for questions, just know I'm a friend."

Naruto watched as the young boy made his way through camp and then to the Artemis' cabin, good, if he planned this right the Jackson boy—and fifth person of the prophecy—should also be there by now.

"Stay safe and strong Son of Hades," Naruto murmured, as Nico talked adamantly to the now visible Percy. "Your life will be filled with many hardships, and if we're not careful you will break under them."

Xx

Bianca closed her eyes in defeat as the wires around her shot with electricity and the walls surrounding her began to tilt, with the automan's malfunctioning.

So this was it…

Her life, she lived more than half her life stuck in a casino, and now it would all end like this…

Nico…

Tears began to form in her eyes, _Oh Gods, Nico…_

Her little brother, her precious little brother, she had abandoned. She clutched her eyes closed, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

Percy, at least Percy would watch over him, at least he'd be safe in camp… At least she'll get to be with Naruto now, be able to keep her father's right hand man company.

Yes, she knew she was the Daughter of Hades.

The Mythomagic figurine had been the sign she'd been looking for, her personal claiming.

Her father, her mother… she'd be with both of them now…

"Bianca." The girl slowly opened her eyes, her eyes widening in shock, everything was… still. There was no noise from the machine, no crackle of electricity.

It was as if... time had stopped.

Her gaze traveled to the systems of gears and wires around her, they were frozen, not working...

Slowly her head turned towards the blonde in front of her, whom was looking at her with that cool intense look he always wore whenever he was serious.

"N-Naruto." She breathed. "H-How?"

"I'm dead, old, and powerful." Was her answer, the whiskered blonde chuckled before adding. "And we are friends; I'll always be there when you need me." He spoke these words so simply, so honestly that Bianca had to choke down another sob.

"Gods N-Naruto… T-Thank you."

Naruto's expression turned grim. "Don't thank me yet Bianca, I can't keep this up forever…" He paused gazing at her intently. "This will seem like an odd and obvious question, but it's one I have to ask…Know your decision will change everything, not just the world, but fate itself…" The blonde took a deep breath before saying, "Bianca di Angelo, do you want to live?"

The girl blinked. "W-What are you asking?"

"I can protect you." He stated, his gaze holding hers evenly. "I can save you from this fate, prophecy's—like the future—aren't always set in stone…"

"You could do that?" Bianca inquired, gaze flickering towards the malfunctioning machinery and then back to the almost transparent form of the blonde.

"Yes, I may be dead, but I still have some of my abilities." The man smirked sarcastically, spreading his hands out. "Freezing time is something I learned to do much time after my death." The blonde winced now, "B-But unfortunately, I can't keep it up forever, as I said before… I hate to rush your decision, but you need to decide Bianca."

"I…" The Daughter of Hades gulped, it was obvious to her that the lines from the prophecy, _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_ were meant for her. "N… Naruto."

"Yes?"

"If…" She hesitantly looked up, her watery brown gaze meeting his cool blue. "If I do choose to live, will… will you wait for me, I know I pledged myself to Lady Artemis but… but I think… I…"

Naruto gazed down at her his expression slowly softening as he met the younger girl's tearful eyes. "I know, and I will wait, I'll always wait." He promised. "I will wait for as long as it takes, it's a promise of two life times… Now Bianca your choice?"

"I…"

* * *

**DONE!**

**So yeah this idea was bouncing around in my head for I don't know how long. It really wasn't romance, more like a friendship and if, an only if kinda thing.**

**Yes as implied Bianca and Naruto will get together in the afterlife.**

**You can take Naruto's ability to stop time anyway you want, I'm leaving some things up for your imagination.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed, I know I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Review if you want, I'm pretty sure this will remain a one-shot though, I left it at cliff hanger so I could expand it or something later. If you have any questions PM or review them, and I'll try to get back to you.**

**-OSM**


End file.
